History of a Union I: Pioneer Years
by daniellorenzomiguel
Summary: This story contains more games and cartoons than "Phineas and Ferb" and "Plants Vs. Zombies". I'll not want to spoil them. See for yourself. Note: This is my first story.
1. First Day of Journal

**Prologue: First Day of Journal**

(Alexandria, Egypt 286 B.C)

After the library was closed at night, a Peashooter-headed man walked up straight to his house and grabbed the key to open it. He tries to enter but he smashed his face onto the front wall.

"OHH! I must get the door fixed already" he shouts. He has no choice but to crawl to avoid his face from being smashed. "I really can't believe I grow seven feet and nine inches tall!"

Finally, he entered his house. His house is decorated in modern day version. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a plate, ironically, filled with rice and vegetables.

After he finished his dinner, he brushed his teeth and changed his clothes from black coat into pajamas.

He then goes into his bedroom and crawled under the bed then he type a password under a diamond tile. It then reveals an underground lair.

He enters his secret office then grabbed a new book with a pen that named "Historical Journal of Plabiecargam-Miguel Union" and write:

July 01, 286 B.C

Alexandria, Egypt

Dear Readers,

I am happy today to tell you that I'm able to make a time journal. I made this special book in preservation of all the country's history, culture and civics with help of The Great Library and Alexander "Lex" Bookworm.

Today, the event unified two republics in two different time and place. The name of the new country is Plabiecargam-Miguel Union, a nation that consist three major islands and many islets with a size of 1367 km2, located in the Philippine Sea. The country is inaugurated in The Great Library, Alexandria, Egypt as the ancient republic and in Maragondon, Cavite, Philippines in July 01, 2010.

The unification was proposed by Daniel L. Miguel and his "tukayo" A.K.A Jose Ezekiel P. Plabiecargam as a sign of their friendship. The ancient republic on other hand is under leadership of me and Lex as my vice president. The original union is bi-presidential, meaning two presidents lead the nation.

That's all. Thank you.

Yours truly,

P. MIGUEL

Union P. Miguel


	2. The Sail Around Bikini Bottom

**Dear Viewers,**

 **I like to inform you that Plabiecargam means Plants, Zombies, Cartoons and Games and** _ **tukayo**_ **means has same name.**

 **Truly yours,**

 **The Author**

 **Chapter I: Years before the Day: The Sail around Bikini Bottom I**

(Union P. Miguel writes on his journal in the year 2005, then a house flashbacked into his mind.)

Alexandria, Egypt

July 02, 285 B.C

Dear Reader,

I write to tell you another history of the union:

I remember when Miguel first imagine this country…

(Scene cuts to inside the house)

(Indang, Cavite, Philippines March 06, 2005)

It was a beautiful morning while Daniel watches SpongeBob SquarePants.

He was actually three months before his second birthday; Daniel is able to go imagine that there is Republic of Miguel. He imagined that there is a portal that appeared behind him and he enters.

"What is this place? Why I am under the ocean? Why do I still able to breathe?" he asked so many questions when he realized that there is a pineapple behind him. "Oh, I got it! It's my favorite cartoons."

He goes in front of the door and rings the bell. A sponge responds to the ring. "Who's there? Hmm … Is this Patrick? "

"Nope…"

The sponge opens the door and Daniel realized that he was SpongeBob. "Oh, I knew it! You're SpongeBob SquarePants"

"Hello, sir! Wait, do I know you?"

"Oh! My name is Daniel Miguel and I'm your #1 fan!"

"No I'm not a singer"

"But I do see you in TV"

" _Oh, weird_ " SpongeBob thought. "Welcome to my house, Daniel". "I'm glad to hear that" I replied.

We finally decided to enter his house. He let me sit in a red, balloon-like chair. "Here, have some Krabby Patties". "Oh thank you, but let me guess, you work at the Krusty Krab, right? Your boss is Mr. Eugene Harold Krabs? You born on July 24, 1986 and you're already 19 years old, right?"

"Wow! How did you know all of these?" his face amused from all the information I got about it.

"Because, I'm ready, I'm ready!" SpongeBob and I laughed the same way. "Oh! I'll be late at my work!" he blurted and runs to his room to change his clothes.

"Can you tour me around Bikini Bottom?" Daniel asked. "Maybe while we ride on my bike" he answered "Ok." Daniel agreed.

(Point of View: Daniel Miguel)

(A picture of Bikini Bottom showed up then I pop-up on the screen)

"I can't believe we will tour around the city!"

(Scene cuts to the Krusty Krab)

"Welcome to the Krusty Krab! This is where I cook." He points the window behind Squidward. He notices Squidward. "Oh, hi Squidward, how's the job going?"

"Oh SpongeBob why do bother my job. Go bother your own!" "Aha, aha" Daniel imitated his sarcastic laugh by holding his nose.

SpongeBob raised his smile and introduce Daniel to Squidward.

Squidward is partially annoyed, and takes his order while SB cooks the patty.

SB served the dish to Daniel. Daniel enjoyed eating his meal.

"Can you introduce me to Mr. Krabs?", "Yes" SB replied

Daniel enters the office and sees a crab holding a handful of money. Mr. Krabs then notice SB and Daniel.

"Oh hello, young lad. Why are you here?"

"Hello, I am Daniel" I must say to you that your burgers are delicious"

"Thanks." He answered.

(Point of View: SpongeBob)

I hear the Plankton Alert. It must be him again. Everyone panicked, as usual. I grabbed my karate uniform to kick some butt

(scene cuts to SpongeBob diving to Plankton holding a Krabby Patty)

"AHhYAHhhh"

Everyone stop panicking when they see Daniel squished Plankton.

"Everyone, Daniel's a hero!" Mr. Krabs said. "Three cheers for him!"

(Scene cuts, revealing the whole Krusty Krab while they're cheering)

END OF PART ONE

 **I've got bad news.**

 **The bad news is I can't able to update this story starting June 01 until the school year ends.**


End file.
